On the Internet, content delivery platforms or other applications allow users to upload, download, and share digital content such as videos. Videos may include movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, advertisements, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers to upload, download, share, edit, and/or playback videos.